Black And White
by Misai
Summary: Please read the author's note before I screw the rest of you. Anyhow, Kylie is torn over the loss of Momo and an unlikely friend comes to his aid. Spoilers to be safe. Implied KylieSae


Note: Taken place some time in Volume 10 which really did win me over as a Sae fan. Seriously, because her flaws, in my opinion, it made her the strongest character in Peach Girl. This is a one-shot, sort of alteration of the Peach Girl ending. Spoilers? Hmm I'll just say 'yes' to be safe.

Black And White

Seeing that pitiful boy screaming at the crashing waves only gives me a larger 'ego-boost' of how fortunate I am not to be like him. Poor pitiful Kiley having to suffer the consequences. Poor me having no one else to lean on too.

Yes, I was always jealous of Momo but past is past. That's why I feel so fortunate. I may be a little cruel, evil, and jealous, but luckily I'm the only one hear that can watch for myself. There is no need for me to hold on to someone when there is still a 'me' to look after.

I can't believe this is Ryo's brother. Such a wishy-washy little boy that can't get over a girl. It surprises me still that college hasn't stepped in the way yet of their relationship. Call me whatever you like but it's not going to last. High school is only the silence before the storm. My real someone is waiting for me outside of this closed world. My real someone will truly love me in return.

He doesn't have to care of me. I can do that myself perfectly fine. Ryo taught me that the hard way. Now it's my turn to pass that lesson to littler brother, Kiley.

My excitement quickly peaks at the moment he is about to throw that ugly looking cell phone case that Momo sewed perfectly just for him. At the last moment he clings onto it and falls to his knees.

Pathetic little boy.

Maybe the world would be much easier if people were just like me. People who can get over drama, life, and their own ego, seriously. It took hard lessons but the difference was that I learned.

I learned from it.

Bored by the angst that is tearing that poor child apart, I drew a card that was sparkled with pictures of the cutest stuffed animals. I should at least remind Misao that I thought it really wasn't her fault that Ryo loved her. It's amazing that he chose her. That's probably why I had fallen in love for him, that he was not 'low' enough to love a skinny porn star or model.

The wind suddenly grew stronger as I checked on my cellphone for the weather tonight. Another typhoon just like before.

"Kiley, give up already." I rolled my eyes. "It's over. You think the world is going to change for you? Momo is not going to change her mind. You're just dragging her down with you." A great scowl comes of me. Who gives a damn if the truth hurts. This kid has to stop with his pool of self-pity.

After all, no family or friend was there to support me through my tragedy. I did it myself and that was all that was needed. No matter the support, it always draws down to what I should do next.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Sae. I'm just not as strong as you."

"No kidding, you aren't." I roll my eyes. "Get a life. I found mine." He didn't reply as expected. "We're nothing more than stupid, self-absorbed, complaining teenagers playing 'grown-up' in grade school. Don't you get that already?" I scream as loud as I can. This dumbass frustrates me so badly.

However, there is no way I can deny that. We are stupid, self-absorbed, complaining teenagers playing grown-up in grade school. We want to build relationships that will last a life time yet we haven't found ourselves yet. Everything we look for in a relationship always has to be me-centered. How can he fulfill me? How can she fulfill me? How can this help me? How can those people help me? Me, me, me. It's always the 'me' factor in this. We know no better.

That's why it's so much fun to tear up their lives. Even though they pretend to throw their concerns for each other, it always comes down to 'why not me?' or 'choose me'. Then I can laugh at them drowning in their own self-pity of how no one in the world cares for them, how they feel so alone, so depressed, and how everyone hates them.

Kiley begins to walk away from the rolling waves as I can finally sigh in relief that he may at last give up. It's about time the boy did.

"You know, you've helped me too much." He sat next to me although I noticed he was very cold. For some reason, with my one layer of a shirt and a short skirt, I don't feel all that chilly. "Thanks, Sae."

I could not help but smile. Come to think of it, I never understood why I helped him. Maybe because I felt a little obligated to Ryo to help Kiley, it would make sense.

"I haven't said a kind word to you though." I reminded.

"I had to hear it." He shrugged. "Yeah. I had to."

Women are said to be much more emotional but here is this boy falling to pieces like a little girl. It's kind of funny how we both are human beings that have experienced the same situation and the same outcome but here came two different results.

The boy leaned his head over to let go some more of those tears of the past. All I could do was scowl and listen.

Yet having him this close made me feel a little more of his emotions.

Yeah, I was there once unfortunately, but I made it on my own.

Slowly, warily, I place my hand over his.

So he wouldn't have to go through this one alone either.


End file.
